Across the Sun
File:4718a59af07853d4b46d4aaf04ff7b44.jpg This is a fanfiction that dives deep into the story of the oldest daughter of Radon and Crimsonfang . Scarabfinder will be faced with many obstacles that she will have to overcome, no matter how dangerous and scary they may be. Or, she could just walk around them. Who knows? Short Prologue As the rain started to fall, the sky grew dark. Darker than anyone has ever seen. A storm had been brewing in the northern territory of the SkyWings, and it was here. The wild wisps of wind shook and rattled the trees which let debris litter the ground below. The mountains, standing their ground, where the only things still and quiet. Deep in a cave, there was a dragonet to be born. The egg twitched and moved in a nest of blankets, small cracks starting to appear on its smooth surface. Crack… Crack… Crack… A heavy heartbeat was hung in the air, picking up speed whenever the egg made the slightest of movements. “Here it comes!” A hushed voice said in excitement. The egg began to crack open. The tiny figure of a dragonet was resting inside the egg, no bigger than a scavenger. “Quick, let in some light for our little one.” Another dragon moved slightly, flapping his wings once to reach the ceiling of the dark room. He quietly removed the foliage of leaves that cover a hole in the roof, letting the newly dampened sunlight pour through and into the empty spaces of the air. The dragonet squeaked as the light hit its golden scales. It was a warm light. A good light. The dragonet didn’t know what to think of it, all it could do was let it wash over. “She’s gorgeous… She looks just like you, dear….” Said the father of the small child. Another golden figure peered down at the little dragonet that was still in the broken eggshells. “What are we going to name her, Radon?” The golden dragoness asked, picking the smaller one from the nest. She brought the baby close to her, letting the warmth of bother her and the father be present. “We could perform a test. How about that?” Small plumes of red and orange fire appeared in the father’s talons. He moved them slowly over to the newborn, letting her talons move through the harmless mist of the light. She giggled, taking hold of one of the mist spheres and pulling it close. The fire turned from orange to royal blue, striking yellow, and velvety red. Radon pulled the fire away from the dragonet and examined it closely. “Well then, I think we have ourselves a name!” There between his talons was a brightly glowing beetle. “Hello there Scarab…” Radon cooed. The little dragonet smiled and started to giggle. “Finder, Scarabfinder. I think she should at least have some DriftWing in her.” The mother said, shooting a smug look in the other’s direction. He nudged his mate with his snout, scooting closer and putting a wing around her. “Don’t be like that, Crimson. I think I like that name even better.” They both smiled, looking down at the dragonet in their arms. Our little Scarabfinder. Chapter 1 Grazing the treeline with wingtips, the golden dragoness flew swifty. Down below, yet another golden figure was trotting about, hopping over fallen trees and crawling through the under the brush. Scarabfinder did a dive towards her sister, making her squeal in excitement. “You’ll never catch me!” Calidity shouted, ducking quickly under a log. Scarab, failing to notice, smashed her snout straight into it. “Time out! I think I broke my face.” Scarabfinder cried out as she flopped to the ground dramatically. Calidity laughed as she circled her older sister. “You’re going to have to be more careful, and smarter, if you want to catch me.” The older dragoness rolled her eyes, dusting herself off like nothing happened. “Well, it’s not my fault that logs keep jumping in my way. What nerve. You’d think they’d be more polite.” Rustling in a nearby bush caught their attention as another large dragon made his way through. “Is everyone okay? I heard you shout!” He said with panic, worry clearly written all over his face. “Yes, dad, we’re fine.” “Yeah, Scarab just crashed into a log, that’s all.” Scarabfinder glared playfully at her sister, nudging her shoulder. “Are they okay, Radon? I heard shouting.” Said a serious voice from behind him. “I suppose… Scarab just smashed herself into a log.” “You smashed yourself into a log?” Roared the dragon stepping out from behind the father. She was thin and golden. Violet eyes flared with concern, a hint of amusement added into the mix. Category:Content (RadonTheHybrid) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)